utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
MidoriInu.
|gender = Unknown |officialillustrator = Nagi (なぎ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = みどりいぬ。 |officialromajiname = midoriinu. |officialnameinfo = , lit. green dog |aka = 犬 (Inu) |birthday = 18|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = Their "Koshi no Shinzou" video |status = Inactive |years = 2011-2014 |NNDuserpage = 21345504 |mylist1 = 24987902 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 33570780 |mylist2info = collab, commu |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1174031 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Amatsuki, Knorr}} |ubsGc-pzvKo}} MidoriInu. (みどりいぬ。) is an who started in January 2011. Currently, their most popular cover, their K-ON! parody of "Matryoshka" , has over 326K views on Nico Nico Douga, as they are popular for imitating Toyosaki Aki, who voices Hirasawa Yui from the anime K-ON! in some of their covers. Their voice is soft, clear and very gentle, and can at times sound particularly cute, to the point of sometimes being tagged with "cute is justice" (かわいいは正義, kawaii wa seigi). MidoriInu. has said on their blog that they do not want to be identified as a male or female and "to refrain from making comments on his/her gender." They also state that they are sorry for all the trouble the issue has caused.A blog entry concerning their gender (deleted) It seems that MidoriInu. favors a female image due to the fact that most original illustrations made for their covers depict them as a female and that they have almost never covered a song in a "male voice". However examples of songs they covered with a male voice would be "Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi" or "Nekomimi Archive" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 15, 2012) # Handmade Mirai ( album) (Released on April 10, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Love Circulation) (2011.01.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.01.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) (2011.04.22)　'(Deleted)' # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -retake- (2011.04.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2011.04.28) (Deleted) # "Panda Hero" -＿＿ ver.- (2011.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. MidoriInu. and Knorr (2011.08.28) # "Matryoshka" (2011.09.20) # "Koshi no Shinzou" (2011.10.17) # "Münchhausen" (2011.11.04) # "Parameter" (2011.11.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.27) # "Happy Synthesizer" -dance cover- (2011.12.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.08) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Interviewer" (2012.02.05) # "Sanpomichi" (Strolling Path) feat. MidoriInu. and Knorr (2012.02.14) # "Mr. Music" feat. MidoriInu., Shimata, Minipuni, Anmitsu Musume, Supica, U-chan and Hinano* (2012.02.29) # "Toushika Records" (2012.03.03) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2012.03.23) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.04.02) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.04.04) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.09) # "PONPONPON" (2012.04.15) # "Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi" (Cherry Blossoms and Me and the hshs Feelings for That Girl) (2012.04.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.05.04) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.13) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.05.22) (Deleted) # "Monocross Road" feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.05.31) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.14) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Hitotsu Ue no Otoko" feat. MidoriInu. and Gomatsuko (2012.09.02) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Breeze) (2012.09.04) # "Deadline Circus" feat. MidoriInu, un:c and Purikuma (2012.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Introduction" (2012.10.18) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-Sea Girl) (2012.11.18) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.11.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.12.20) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.12.28) # "Handmade Mirai" (Handmade Future) (2013.02.01) # "Chocomaji☆Rongu" (2013.02.14) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (Crybaby Ensemble) (2013.03.19) # "Invisible" feat. MidoriInu. and 31 (2013.03.30) # "Osana na Blue" (2013.04.20) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2013.05.13) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.10.11) # "Orion" (Original) (2014.01.24) # "Koizora Yohou" (2014.05.10) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) }} Discography Gallery cover |MidoriinuCommu.png|MidoriInu.'s Nico Nico Douga community avatar |MidoriinuNND.png|MidoriInu. as seen on their Nico Nico Pedia page |Midoriinutwitter.png|MidoriInu.'s former Twitter avatar |MidoriInuMrMusic.png|MidoriInu.'s avatar in the "Mr. Music" collab |midoriinu synthesizer dance.png|MidoriInu. as seen in their dance cover of "Happy Synthesizer" |Midoriinu twitter blog.png|MidoriInu. as seen on twitter and their blog |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki MidoriInu..png|MidoriInu. as seen in their collab cover of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" }} Trivia * Their name Midori Inu means green dog, due to the fact that they adore dogs and the color green. They also like Mountains.Their blog profile * They like Ramen and Ice and dislike Cinnamon. * They like Ooizumi You, Toda Erika and Hata Motohiro. * They like the TV show Gakishi, Horror. * Their favorite quote is "All's Well That Ends Well" (終わりよければすべてよし). * In Nekomimi Archive their male voice sounds kinda like Ikasan's. External Links * Twitter * Blog